


Trust

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cunnilingus, Dominant Sam, Dominant!Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Making Love, Massage, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Submissive Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both right and you know it. “Alright. You remember the rules, Dean?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What’s the safe word?”</p><p>“Impala.”</p><p>“Good. We’re trusting you to know when to use it.”</p><p>--</p><p>In which Dean is tied up and bottoms for Sam for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” you say, even as you unlock the door to the playroom. “We can do something else.”

“No, I need this,” Dean says firmly. “We can’t put it off. Besides, it’s not like we’re going straight for the heavy stuff.”

“He’s right,” Sam agrees. “We need to just go for it. This trial period will be pointless if we don’t. tonight is about trust- us trusting that Dean knows what he needs and Dean trusting us to take care of him.”

They’re both right and you know it. “Alright. You remember the rules, Dean?”

“Yes.”

“What’s the safe word?”

“Impala.”

“Good. We’re trusting you to know when to use it.”

You push the door open and step inside, the boys close behind you. Dean immediately turns his back and begins stripping. You and Sam duck into the closet and change- Sam into leather pants and you into a blue, deep-v lace teddy with open sides and back. You slip on strappy heels and follow Sam back into the room.

Dean is kneeling on a mat near the door, naked. His hands are behind his back, his spine straight, his knees spread, and his chin level. His cock is still mostly flaccid, but is beginning to perk up.

You move to the toy box, selecting several coils of soft red robe and laying them on the bedside table. Meanwhile, Sam stands behind Dean and guides the man to his feet. He gently holds the man against his chest. The older man’s head is cradled in the curve of Sam’s shoulder, eyes slipping shut.

Seeing you’re ready, Sam murmurs “This way” in Dean’s ear and guides him to the bed. The sub is laid out spread eagle on his stomach. You skillfully tie his wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

“How does that feel?” you ask, sitting by his head.

“Good, Mistress,” he sighs. His eyes open a little and you can see he’s already drifting. He’s been needing this for a while.

“Your color?”

“Green?”

You stroke his hair, admiring the golden lines of his body. Sam climbs onto the bed and straddles Dean’s hips. You pull a bottle of massage oil from the drawer on the nightstand and pass it to your fellow Dominant. Sam pours some on his hands and begins massaging Dean’s shoulders.

Dean groans as Sam works the knots from his muscles. You smile.

“He’s good at that, isn’t he?” you say.

“Yes,” Dean moans.

Sam works his way down Dean’s spine, not stopping until Dean is essentially a puddle on the bed. Sam shifts his body down to kneel between the sub’s legs. Big hands cup Dean’s ass, kneading and pulling the perfect globes.

“Dean?” you murmur, leaning over him.

“Mmmm?”

“Color?”

“Green.”

You nod to Sam to continue. He adds more oil to his fingers and slides them down between Dean’s ass cheeks. You quickly move down so you can see as Sam rubs a fingertip over the smallest, tightest little hole you’ve ever seen.

“Is it gonna fit?” you murmur, partially just to tease and partially because you’re genuinely worried. Sam’s not small in any way.

“Don’t underestimate the ability of the male rectum to stretch,” Sam calmly replies.

You stare and he chuckles.

“Sorry,” he says, even as he slides a finger into Dean’s hole.

The smaller man gasps and his back arches beautifully. Sam rubs his other hand against the small of Dean’s back, soothing any ache.

“Is that okay?” Sam asks.

Dean nods franticly, hands twisting to grip the ropes.

You watch as Sam gently works the sub open, somehow getting to the point where four fingers are sliding easily in and out. That has to be one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen and this isn’t even the first time you’ve watched a man get fingered. Something about the way Dean pushes back onto the intrusion, muscles flexing and plump lips falling open, has the heat in your belly growing.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Sam inquires, bending forward to press soft kisses down Dean’s spin.

“Yes, sir,” Dean gasps.

Sam nods and pulls his fingers out. A soft whine escapes the older man’s throat, but he spreads his legs the best he can and pushes his ass up. You smack it gently and pass Sam a condom. He rolls it on, slicks up his cock, and gets into position.

Very carefully, the younger man pushes the tip against Dean’s twitching hole. Even though Sam prepped him well, it takes a bit of work to get the head to pop past the rim. You run soothing hands over Dean’s back, keeping an eye on his face. His eyes are squeezed shut, but he doesn’t appear to be in any pain that would require stopping.

Sam works his way in with small shifts of his hips until he’s buried to the hilt. He stops, bracing himself above Dean, to both get a hold of himself and give the sub a moment to adjust.

“Color?” you ask, returning to your spot by Dean’s head.

“Green, Mistress.”

“Alright. Sam?”

The other Dom draws behinds thrusting. He keeps his pace slow, even when Dean tries to speed things up by thrusting back. The first time that happens, Sam begins to pull out and Dean immediately begins to apologize. You and Sam exchange a look and he pushes back in, much to the sub’s relief.

You reposition yourself against the headboard, legs on either side of Dean, so you can see both your boys. The expression Sam makes as he thrusts in. The way the muscles in Dean’s back bunch and ripple. The tenderness with which Sam wraps a strong arm around Dean’s waist and begins kissing over the back of his shoulders.

Unable to resist and longer, you slip a hand between your thighs and pull the crotch of your teddy to the side. You brush a fingertip over your clit, teasing yourself a little longer.

Dean seems to sense what you’re up to, even though his face is turned away. He lifts his head and looks up at you with bright green eyes.

“Mistress,” he almost sobs. “Let me pleasure you.”

“Of course,” you say, scooting down to give him better access.

He goes at it with relish, tongue diving in deep on the first go. You pet his hair and let the sensations wash over you. You know Sam is now stroking Dean’s cock because the vibrations against your pussy have changed. You know when Dean comes because he cries out and his whole body tenses for a long moment. When he relaxes again, he returns to eating you out, this time with a blissed out expression. Sam gives several hard thrusts before spilling into the condom with a groan, a sight which sends you over the edge.

You and Sam get off the bed. Sam takes care of the condom and his leather pants, unties Dean, and scoops him up. He carries him over to the couch, where he lays down with the sub slotted between his legs. You strip off the teddy and grab a damp towel from the adjoined bathroom, which you use to clean up yourself and the boys. Then you grab some orange juice from the mini fridge by the toy box. You help Dean take small sips. The older man is essentially a pile of mush on Sam’s chest and it’s a stunning sight. Seeing a sub like this, utterly content, and knowing you helped to get them there is a great feeling. Now you just have to work him back down slowly so he doesn’t drop. Luckily, Sam is here to help you with that. Sometimes, having to Dominants around can be a really good thing.


End file.
